As mentioned in the introduction, the invention concerns a work platform which can be elevated and lowered according to need relative to the item to be worked on, and from where work can be done on the item. Such work platforms are i.a. known from window cleaning and other operations on fronts on high buildings, where the work platform is either adapted to stand and walk on, or to sit in. These work platforms are anchored to the building at a position above the point where the work is to be performed, and are hoisted down and up therefrom, respectively, typically resting against the front of the building by a suitable number of rollers or wheels. The positioning of the work platform may either be controlled from the platform itself, which is typical, or from the anchoring point by an assistant. The prior art types of work platforms are anchored in such a way that they due to their self-weight automatically rest against the front of the building on which they are used. Such work platforms are thus not well suited for application on structures that do not have a flat front on which the platform may rest.
By works on other constructions without a plane front or work face, there is, however, frequently used a work platform which is mounted on an extending lift arm or similar. Such a work platform, however, often has limited range and is moreover very expensive in use compared with a platform which may be hoisted up and down from the structure itself.
In connection with possible work to be done in connection with wings on a wind power plant, there are several drawbacks connected with the prior art types of work platforms. The platform types known from work on building fronts are not suited due to their design, and the platform types mounted on an extendable arm are often not usable due to wind conditions, as the work platform and the wing move in relation to each other. Therefore, it is almost impossible to perform work on a wing from such a work platform. Another drawback of a platform on an extendable arm is insufficient range. In order to counter the mentioned drawbacks, a very simple method is frequently applied when working on a wing, namely rappelling, which provides a great degree of freedom, but also implies other disadvantages. For example, it is not possible carry many tools, equipment or materials for performing the actual tasks. Moreover, there is the great disadvantage that work is only allowed very few hours at a time in this way. Therefore, more workers are required, or the task will last a longer period of time. Certain processes, e.g. grinding, are not allowed with rappelling for safety reasons.